zahar
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Sakura dreamed of poison dripping through her veins, corroding all it touched. She was an assassin, after all, and it might have been too much to dream her friendship with the prince and his general could last forever. -Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke


**Title:** zahar

 **Character/Pairing:** light hints of NaruSakuSasu, mostly friendship

 **A/N:** Written for the Naruto History Zine—this is technically a platonic piece so I could only put the lightest hints of shipping. I picked ancient India, during the Maurya Empire as the setting for my piece.

 **Summary:** _Sakura dreamed of poison dripping through her veins, corroding all it touched. She was an assassin, after all, and it might have been too much to dream her friendship with the prince and his general could last forever._

...

...

...

...

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Sakura dreamed of poison dripping into her veins, corroding all it touched. Her body burned from the venom, an all-consuming fire. It spread to everything she came into contact with until everything was up in flames. Her skin, flesh, organs blackened, the contamination swallowing her whole.

 _You're a brave girl_ , her mother whispered into her ear, stroking her hair. _You will survive._

A mountain of corpses grew beneath her feet and still the poison flowed on.

-x-

"Sakura!"

Naruto's voice was as loud as usual, echoing through his chamber and into the main hall. Sakura winced at the threshold of his entrance; she had not wanted her visit to be a big deal. Looking behind her, she saw the servants scurrying from one post to the next, none of them so much as looking up at the outburst.

Well, that was to be expected. He had the loudest voice in the region. Her bare feet brushed the cool stone floor as she entered the room. There was a rustle of silk, the sound of footsteps, and the blonde rushed her, sweeping her off her feet. She laughed, accepting his welcome. Fortunately, curtains blocked the view so no one could peek inside and witness this impropriety.

Over his shoulder, she spotted Sasuke standing erect next to the cushions. Catching her eyes, he rolled his own and sighed. "You deal with him."

"What is it this time?" she asked, still dangling off the ground as Naruto whirled her around. She could spot the traces of a pout on his face.

He had been sulking then.

Also not entirely unusual for her friend.

Finally, after much laughter, he released her. Stepping back, he rested his hands on her shoulder. "You're back?"

"Just returned. The mission went well."

His face darkened a bit. "I can't believe Dad knows and allows this."

"Naruto, one day you'll have to do this too. Even if you don't like it," she admonished, not breaking free from his grasp. "You know your position."

Naruto frowned, letting go. "My father's position."

" _Your_ position one day," she corrected. As though he needed the reminder. His quarters were filled with only the finest goods. Rich tapestries hung from his walls, depicting scenes of old, while the floor had soft rugs. Even his clothing, made of rich silk and heavily decorated with jewels, indicated just what his position in life was. Son to the Kumara, next in line to govern their province, he was only subordinate to the emperor and his family.

As though she needed the reminder—she was just a common spy and Sasuke, while gifted, a general.

"I didn't earn it." Naruto gritted his teeth, gripping the bracelets on his arm, the gold necklaces that hung heavy on his neck. The trappings of wealth and power that he had never wanted. "This isn't mine."

"It is." Sasuke stepped forward, staring down at the slightly shorter man. "And if you didn't earn it, make sure you do."

It was an old argument, one they had every now and then. As usual, it would end the same way, with the two wrestling on the ground while she waited for them to let out their steam. Trying to speed up the process, she quickly interrupted Naruto before he could argue back. "So what were you pouting about this time?"

" _This_ time?" Naruto gasped, clutching his heart. Good. If he could act like this, then the argument was as good as over. "Sakura, you wound me. You've been spending too much time with the bastard."

"Better than spending time with you," Sasuke retorted, playing along. Turning to Sakura, he smirked. "They're arranging his marriage."

Sakura blinked, not sure if she heard him right. "Naruto. His wedding. Our Naruto."

"The one and the same," Sasuke confirmed, dodging Naruto's punch effortlessly. "His."

Well, he had reached marriageable age. The time one started worrying about heirs. Sakura blinked again, staring at her old friend. The pout was back, his cheeks pronounced and puffed, and she wondered if he was more chipmunk than human.

He was supposed to marry someone. Suddenly, she pitied his future in-law. "Congratulations."

"Sakura!" he whined, abruptly stopping his fight to grasp her hands. "Is that all you have to say?"

Was there anything else one was supposed to say? "Uh...good luck?"

Clearly, that wasn't the answer he wanted. His eyes grew bigger, if possible. "I don't want to get married and all the bastard can say is that it's for the good of the family and it was bound to happen. You're supposed to be on my side."

His grip was tight, his arms shaking. Suddenly, she understood this was more than his usual game with Sasuke. Despite the playacting, this was all real on some level. "Naruto?"

"I want us to all be together," he murmured, his voice low, his head hung. There was something small about him, lost. "If I get married, we can't…"

 _Can't be together_ were his unsaid words. It was true. Right now they could be casual away from prying eyes, assured that none would enter without permission. A wife could change all of that. Her announcements could be minimal, her visits frequent. Perhaps Sasuke could still visit frequently, a prominent general. But her? She could guard him from outside his chambers at best, from a respectable distance.

"We aren't children anymore, idiot." Sasuke's hand gripped Naruto's shoulder, his voice more affectionate than he would ever normally let on. "We all knew this would happen one day."

And what of him? If Naruto was on the market, then Sasuke would be as well. A shiver ran up Sakura's spine at the prospect. Both of them would be married and she, well, it was never in the cards for her. She lost that right a long time ago.

In the end, she'd be alone.

"Yeah." Her voice trembled and she hated herself for it. All those years of acting and now she couldn't keep up the performance? "You both can't avoid this forever."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, looking away. It seemed the same realization hit him as well.

"No." Naruto's voice was soft but firm and she looked back at him. There was a fire in his eyes. His jaw set, he shook his head. "No, I won't let this happen."

"You can't avoid it," she said, but without any force. When he talked like that, she knew he'd make it happen. He'd move mountains if he had to. It was the reason she knew he'd make a great Kumara.

"No, it's easy." Naruto's expression relaxed into an easy grin, catching her off-guard. "You both will pick my bride."

They stared at him for a long moment before releasing a simultaneous " _Huh?_ "

-x-

Sakura rubbed her head as she left the prince's chambers. Despite her persuasion and Sasuke's force, Naruto hadn't budged from this at all. They were to inspect all the possible the brides and find one that would work.

An impossible task. But then again, Naruto was an impossible person.

Behind her, soft footsteps echoed in the arched corridors. The fires lighting the path flickered softly, the colourful paintings decorating the wall looking darker and grimmer in the faint light. Small jewels glittered from where they were embedded. The footsteps were closer now but no louder. There was only person it could be. "Tenten?"

"The one and only." When Sakura turned, her fellow visha kanya waved lightly. "Been a while."

Sharp. If there was one word to describe Tenten, it was sharp. A dagger in the night. Even her greeting, though jovial, seemed to slash the air around her. She was wearing her sari so it was more like a pair of pants and a long cloth wrapped around her chest, tightly binding her breasts to her body. Even though Sakura was wearing the same uniform, it looked sleeker on Tenten. In another life, she would have made a great warrior.

"Going on another mission?" Sakura asked, moving to the side. Pillars lined the corridor and it took little effort to vanish within the shadows of one.

Tenten held out a small vial. Its murky contents were hard to make out. "An easier one this time."

Poison was still poison, whether her body could withstand it or not. Sakura grimaced. "Good luck."

"I won't need it." Tenten hide the vial in her bodice. Showing the scroll in her other hand, she handed it over. "Tsunade has selected your next target. Take care of it while protecting the prince. I hear he's making a ruckus about his marriage."

Sakura gingerly gripped the parchment. The paper crinkled at the touch. "A ruckus is putting it lightly. Did they pick someone yet?"

"Not yet." Tenten shrugged. The kohl at the edge of her eyes looked fresh; she must have applied it recently. "A list of candidates has been gathered but they still have to go through them."

"A list." Sakura smiled. That made everything much easier. Much, much easier. "See you later."

Before she could leave, Tenten grabbed her arm. "Don't get soft on me."

"Soft?" Sakura chuckled. "I'd rather not die carelessly."

-x-

When Sakura was five, her mother dressed her up in her prettiest kurta. She brushed her hair slowly, braiding flowers in her hair. Their family was a merchant family, doing relatively well since the era of peace had begun.

"You are a brave, smart girl," her mother praised, taking her by the hand. They walked the stall-lined streets, various smells and sights distracting Sakura as they travelled. "You will survive."

At the time, she hadn't understood what her mother meant. When they arrived at the palace gates, her mother handed her over to a blonde woman, telling her to be a good girl and then left without so much as a backward glance.

-x-

Their first candidate was a woman named Temari, the sister of the neighbouring province's governor. Gaara had stared at them when Naruto asked to meet her and Sakura was certain if he hadn't lost his eyebrows from his wounds, he'd have raised one. As it was, his younger brother did it for him, questioning them as the pair led them to her waiting room.

"Temari? Are you sure you want to court her?" Disbelief coloured his voice as they led the trio down the hall. Elaborate clay pieces, ranging from urns to religious sculptures, lined the walls. Gaara's province was well known for its pottery so this was of no surprise.

"Not really," Naruto replied bluntly and if this were somewhere more private, Sakura would have hit him. Honesty was not the best policy. Especially considering Gaara's fame as a blood-thirsty warrior. Naruto claimed that he had reformed and changed since his father died, but Sakura wasn't all that sure about it.

Especially since he might have killed his father in the first place. His only saving grace was that he hadn't killed his older brother.

"Then why? On a whim? You should leave then," Kankuro warned them. "Prince or no, she'll kill you."

"I won't let her."

Despite the monotone in Gaara's voice, it sent a shiver down Sakura's spine. Not a killer her foot. Sakura adjusted her sari, worn in alignment with a typical servant girl's outfit. It was looser than she liked, not quite as good to run in, but she had to make do. Unlike Sasuke, she couldn't accompany the pair as openly without a disguise.

"Really?" Naruto practically bounced to his friend, wrapping an arm around him. Sakura twitched. Gaara. Killer. It was hard to protect someone who insisted on doing dangerous things. "Don't worry, I'm not doing it on a whim—I have to get married soon and I'm trying to pick my bride before she gets picked for me."

Gaara looked at Naruto for a moment then back at Kankuro. "I can do that?"

"No, no, no." Kankuro shook his hands in front of him, shooting Naruto a glare. It seemed the Uzamaki household wasn't the only one preparing for a wedding. "You won't pick someone, I just know it. Let Temari handle it."

"Oh." Something akin to a frown formed on Gaara's face. This was clearly a conversation they had had many times before.

"Don't worry, I'll help too," Naruto offered, still leaning against Gaara. "I'll find you the most fun wife."

Kankuro's expression paled. Before he could refuse, Gaara had already given his permission. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Sasuke's smirk growing wider, clearly amused by the whole conversation. It seemed she was the only one concerned about Gaara then. The party turned right at the next entrance, pushing their way through silk curtains to reach a chamber.

Interestingly enough, Temari's waiting room didn't have a trace of pottery. Instead, fans decorated the wall, intricately detailed. Some appeared sharper than others, each more foreign than the last. Catching Naruto's curious gaze, Gaara explained. "We trade with Iskander and Cina."

This perked Sasuke's interest. "Iskander? Have you fought him?"

And of course it was the prospect of battle that pushed him into the conversation. Sakura suppressed a sigh, standing several steps behind the group. The usefulness of being a servant—without much work, she was invisible and had the best vantage points to every room.

"Once." Gaara moved to a pile of cushions and soft sheets, gesturing for them to all sit there.

When he didn't elaborate, Sasuke prodded him further. "How was it?"

"Hard. Long."

Another short answer. Before Naruto could chime in and prod him further, the soft clink of bracelets alerted them to Temari's entrance. From the back of the room, she entered. Her clothing aligned more with the northern regions of their country, pants and long shirts, clothing that was far easier to move and fight in. Sakura had heard rumours on the warrior princess and she wouldn't have been surprised to find a weapon or two hidden within the folds of her clothing. Even her nose ring could be one.

If Tenten was sharp, Temari was dangerous. Every part of her screamed it, from the kohl lining her eyes to the way she smiled. On a different pile of cushions, she sprawled on the floor, resting her head on her hands as she watched them. Two male servants sat near her, their bare chests glistening in the pale light. "So?"

Naruto stared blankly. Clearly he had not actually planned this far ahead. Rubbing his head, he gave a sheepish smile. "Marriage?"

Sakura almost hit her head against the wall.

"Marriage? That's how you word it?" She gave him a once over and snorted. "To _you_?"

"Hey!" Flustered, Naruto glared at her. "What's so bad about me?"

"Do you need a list?" Temari rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. "I know you like him but I refuse."

Definitely dangerous. She was staring down Gaara. Sakura's smile grew strained as she watched it all unfold. To be honest, as a queen, Temari made a great candidate. She was forceful and had great mental strength, something required when Naruto was away and she would have to rule on her own.

Unfortunately, those very qualities unnerved him entirely.

"Oh come on! I didn't even get a chance!" Naruto almost got up before Sasuke discretely yanked him back down. Even if Gaara was his friend, Sakura was sure he'd take offense to whatever Naruto had been planning. "Besides, aren't you supposed to impress me? I'm the one searching."

"Whatever gave you the idea?" Temari gave him a bored look as she gestured for one of the servants to come closer. A handsome man, he obeyed instantly and sat next to her. Her hand traced the man's face idly.

"Sis, not in front of me!" Kankuro complained, averting his eyes.

It didn't stop her in the least. If anything, her hand went lower, running up and down her servant's chest. Her nails lightly raked his skin, leaving faint marks. Throughout it all, her eyes remained on Naruto. "Now what do you have to offer me?"

-x-

"No." Naruto had repeated this several times as they returned down the corridors. There was a wild look in his eyes. "Definitely no."

Sasuke smirked. "You sure? I think she liked you by the end of it."

"What?" Naruto shivered, as though that scared him even more. He shook his head even more vigorously. "Nope, I can't, definitely can't."

Her poor prince had been completely dominated. Temari had controlled the entire conversation and no matter what Naruto did, he had been a step behind. He'd be haunted by this humiliation for weeks. Sakura chuckled softly. "You sure? I think she likes you."

"Not you too, Sakura!" Naruto grumbled, picking up the pace.

Ahead of them, the entrance to Gaara's compound loomed. A guard remained posted at the entryway, eyeing the streets outside. She halted before they got any further and Sasuke turned around. "Not coming?"

"Not this time." Sakura let loose the pins in her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded, understanding immediately. Naruto, catching on, frowned. "Don't do this."

They had had this argument before. Yesterday morning in fact. She shifted her bracelets. "It's my job, Naruto."

He took a step toward her, his hand outstretched. "You don't have to do this."

"No, I do. It is my job," she repeated firmly, rejecting his offer once again. Though she would never wish it on another, she took some pride in her abilities and her position.

Naruto opened his mouth to argue before gritting his teeth and looking away. "Stay safe."

These were the times she wasn't sure if he'd be able to rule their province. The hard decisions were impossible for Naruto and while she admired his spirit in finding good alternatives, there wasn't always one. He would never be able to hand her orders, even if he must. "I will."

Without another word, he whirled around and left. As his angry stomps echoed the hallways, Sasuke gave her a nod and followed after him.

Now then, it was time she completed Tsunade's orders. With that in mind, she sauntered off a side hall.

-x-

Sakura's hips swayed with the beat. The sitar and tabla played in a corner, their musicians watching the dancers almost as closely as the generals were. Her target was one in the corner, already drunk off his lust. The alcohol was a formality at this point. He was a minor general but was already making waves as he haphazardly aimed for power.

If he truly wanted it, he should have been more discrete about it.

Her anklets chimed as she stepped toward him, her smile disarming. The other dancers were twirling around the rest of the officers, their bracelets clanging together as they lightly stepped from one patron to the other. Sakura picked up one of the drinks, discretely slipping a poison in it.

She took a deep sip in front of him, his eyes following the trail of an escaped droplet as it slide down her throat and into the valley of her breasts. As he reached for her, she offered him the cup. Accepting it, he quickly downed the whole thing before reaching for her once more. This time she relented, allowing his roaming hands as she silently counted down.

In a minute his breathing grew laboured, his arms drenched in a cold sweat. His hands gripped her arms hard as he fought the poison, unable to comprehend just what was happening. Fifteen seconds after that, he collapsed, choking on air as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Why?" he croaked, his eyes locked on hers.

Instead of replying, she let loose a scream, pointing at his body. The other dancers shrieked and bolted and she slipped into the crowd. Within minutes, she was gone.

-x-

Visha Kanya. Girls reared since childhood on poison. Those who survived the process were immune to poison, making them effective assassins and guards. It was even rumoured that even their very blood was poisonous, though Sakura scoffed at that particular myth.

More girls died than survived the painful process. When she was younger, she remembered collapsing in pain for days after their regular doses. The beds in her dormitory grew emptier with each treatment, girls giving in to death's call. This finality was a blessing never granted to her, each day more painful than the last until finally she could withstand almost anything.

Her mother had sacrificed her to this. Without looking back, without warning. Sometimes, she liked to pretend her mother's shoulders were shaking, that her eyes were sad.

But the truth was obvious. Her family had abandoned her. Perhaps it was only fitting then that Sakura could never have one of her own now.

-x-

"How was it?"

Sakura halted at the entrance to the servant's quarters. The moon filtered softly through the trees on her as she slowly turned to Sasuke. A warm breeze blew through the courtyard and a quick scan revealed that they were alone. She slipped out of the shadows and approached him. "You noticed me."

Sasuke just gave her a look and perhaps she deserved that. Somehow or the other, he always did find her when she wanted to be hidden.

The trees provided a natural canopy, an archway connecting different compounds. Closer now, she noticed a series of dark flowers blooming on his arm. Her fingers reached out to brush them involuntarily. "Naruto?"

"Sword lessons while we waited for you," Sasuke explained, not flinching as she gently pressed each one. She didn't have to ask to know Naruto had fared no better. "How was it?"

The keen general struck again. Perhaps it was fine to have a single confidant. "The target died."

"Not what I was asking."

She could barely make out his expression in the shadows, only his eyes as they bore steadily on her. It was hilarious how ineffective her deflection and lies were against him. Sakura sighed, baring her right arm. Her victim had a surprisingly strong grip as he died, his fingerprints marking her skin. "Aside from this, it went fine."

His voice lowered, his fingers examining her wound. "Even the poison?"

Like the moon, his expression was distant and she didn't need to ask to know he was remembering the times she had collapsed due to her work. The poison would not kill her but that didn't mean it wouldn't harm her at all. It still ran its course through her body, leaving waves of pain until it was fully purged. Sasuke always seemed to find her when she had one of those fits, no matter how hard she hid. "Even the poison."

"Good." Sasuke stepped back, no doubt to return to his own abode. "We've picked a second candidate to inspect tomorrow."

"Another already?" Sakura laughed, relieved her interrogation was over. "After what he went through today? Can he handle it?"

At this, Sasuke cracked a grin. "Probably not."

-x-

A few hours after dawn, she found Naruto hacking away at the training grounds. She watched for bit, his blade glinting as he spun from one stance to the next. It was his usual spot when he found out about her work. Either that or taking it out on Sasuke, though the end of those fights left her wondering if there were even any winners or just losers.

When she was younger, Naruto had seen her position as superhuman. _You don't even need poison, you can just spit in his drink!_ he had suggested, laughing, as they played in one of the many secret gardens of the palace.

At some point, he realized just what it meant to be a Visha Kanya and all his jokes died just as surely as her victims did.

"Naruto?"

He finished the last of his stances before dropping his sword. Sweat dripped down his bare chest and onto his cotton pants. Once his breathing calmed, he turned to her. There was something fragile in his expression, like a bird caught in her hands. "Did anything happen?"

Sakura chuckled. Same question as Sasuke. For all their grievances with one another, they were more similar than they realized. "Nothing at all."

He stepped forward, frowning. "Is that the truth?"

"I swear." Sakura's arms were covered in a fine layer of powder. What Naruto didn't notice wouldn't hurt him. "See? I'm fine."

Naruto studied her for a long moment before giving a nod. "When I take over, you won't have to do this."

An empty promise and they both knew it. She played along, not quite ready to break his heart just yet. "I look forward to the rest."

"Maybe you can join me on touring the province." Naruto wasn't quite smiling yet, his expression like a sun slowly rising. The morning birds sang from the gardens around them. "We can even be nice and invite the bastard."

"I don't know if I can handle that many months on the road with the two of you."

"Then we don't have to bring him." Naruto waggled his brows, his expression almost too bright to look at.

"He'll cry," Sakura replied seriously before breaking out into laughter. "Don't tell him I said that."

-x-

"Why are we in the bushes?" Sasuke asked, irritated as they crouched next to a dusty road. Across from them, the Hyuuga palace rose. Delicate colours covered the various walls, an extravagant display of wealth.

Naruto shivered. "I don't think I can deal with a second Temari."

Sakura knew little of the Hyuuga princess other than that she behaved more like most princesses. Soft, gentle, she might not have the spine to lead as a ruler. "I think it'll be fine with this one."

"No." Naruto insisted, still clearly traumatized. "We confirm before we talk."

"Maybe next time you should practice what you'll say." Sasuke stood up and stretched his legs for a moment. His arms were crossed as he studied the food stalls near them. "Why are we hiding in the bushes and not in the food stalls?"

"It'd be easier, but we'd be noticeable after a while," Sakura explained, getting logic even if she didn't agree with the premise. For once, Naruto was finally putting those tactic lessons to use. If only he'd use them for something other than stalking his bride candidates.

"A while?' Sasuke stared down at her. His expression was ice. "How long are we staying here?"

"Well…" Sakura heard a soft click and she pointed at the gate. "They're leaving!"

His expression told her it wasn't over and she crossed her fingers that Naruto's next stupid act was enough to drive this from his mind. Quickly, he crouched next to her once more and they watched, barely breathing, as a palanquin exited the compound. Heavy veils lined with golden tassels and jewels hid the princess from sight, offering only the barest hint of blue and pale purple silk.

A beautiful princess, it was rumoured. A beautiful, shy princess. Entranced, Naruto leaned forward. His eyes were as big as saucers and he craned his body left and right to get a better view of her before she disappeared. He started to rise slowly.

"Oh?" Sakura cocked her head. "I thought you wanted to wait."

"I am waiting." His gaze was still transfixed on the palanquin as it shuffled on. "I just can't see very well from here."

"Should we just go to her?" Sasuke cut in, rolling his eyes. The sooner this was over the better. "If you're not scared."

"I'm not!" he retorted, getting up. The gates opened once more and another figure on horseback exited the compound. The figure was stately, even his mount was covered in gold, and quickly he trotted up to the princess. Naruto stared in disbelief before he hissed, "Is that Neji?"

Sakura nodded, remembering the rivalry they had since childhood. A one-sided rivalry to be honest. Unlike Sasuke, he never took the bait. "They're cousins, remember."

"Yeah, but why is he here now?" Narut groaned. He swiftly ducked back down, watching as Neji laughed at some joke Hinata said. "I thought he was off at the border."

"Didn't you just say you weren't scared?" Sasuke frowned, his lips a thin line. This had gone past amusement and into pure annoyance territory for him. Despite what it looked like, he was a general and he did have actual work to do.

"You don't like him anymore than I do," Naruto snapped, tearing his eyes away from the scene to shoot a glare at his friend.

"I'm not the one getting engaged."

Boys. Sakura sighed and softly smacked the pair. "Not now!" Turning back to departure, she waited for a good time to push Naruto out. Maybe Neji would push forward—he hated travelling slowly. The entourage around them wouldn't protest. Sakura scanned the group before her eyes rested on a pair of brown buns mixed in with the group.

Tenten. It was only for a moment, but she was sure she glimpsed her friend. Whatever brought her here could not be good news. There'd be death and it'd be best if Naruto was not around to witness that. Depending on who died, Hinata would be too distraught to consider his proposal anyways.

Casually, she slowly got up. "Let's do it when he's not here then. Some other day."

"Huh?" Naruto squinted up at her. "Seriously?"

"Do you want to talk to Neji?"

He blanched. "No. Next time, definitely next time then."

-x-

"Naruto? Seriously?" Ino scoffed, running her eyes up and down him. "Sure, he looks better than he did as a child, but he's still _Naruto_."

Naruto shivered under her gaze. "I feel violated, Sakura."

It had been almost a week since the incident with Hinata. Sakura hadn't yet heard about Tenten's victim—either she was being cautious or the target was so minor that no one talked about it. Either way, she had directed Naruto to almost everyone else on the list in the meantime.

Which now left them in front of Ino, a somewhat childhood friend. Sakura remembered bumping into her a few times at the palace when they were younger. Her mother was clever—though Ino's family were merely wealthy merchants, she knew how to leverage their position to rise in the ranks. Perhaps she was no princess but money and connections could make up for such things.

"He has a good position," Sakura countered, ignoring his whines entirely. "I hear you've taken on a job as an administrator—he'll allow you to retain that position."

It was rare for a woman to achieve such a rank and Ino bit her lip, considering it. Desire and disgust warred in her expression. "Give me some time to consider it. If you are serious, arrange for a proper meeting with my parents."

"We will." Before Naruto could ruin it, Sakura quickly bid Ino farewell and propelled him out of the room. Sasuke hadn't been able to join them, a backlog of work overtaking him, but they had managed the past few candidates just fine. Heck, they even managed to find some that looked viable.

Despite their recent successes, Naruto seemed deflated. "Both she and Temari laughed."

Ah, it was pride. Sakura resisted the urge to pat his shoulder as they were in public. "Others didn't."

"But others didn't know me and they did." Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Am I really that unreliable?"

"No, it's not that." Sakura tapped her chin, trying to find the words. "I guess it's just that they know you so long, so it's weird?"

"Would you laugh if I asked, then?" Naruto gave her a sullen look, not quite buying her words.

Sakura blinked, not sure how to answer. His expression was serious and she rubbed her arm. After a few minutes, she quietly shook her head. "No, I don't think I would."

It was the right answer. Naruto perked up, his stride more purposeful. "Alright. Do you think we'll find someone?"

"I think so." It had seemed an impossible task at first but Naruto had always been someone who found possibilities. "We still have to double check Hinata, but we have a good list now."

"Hinata." Naruto grimaced, remembering Neji. "If none of them work out, I'm becoming a priest."

"A priest." Sakura stared at him, rubbing her ears. There was no way she heard that right.

"Yeah, a priest." Naruto warmed up to the idea, flinging his arms up. "I won't have to marry and we can be casual—"

Leaving his fantasies aside, Sakura asked, "Could you really shave your head?"

That stopped him cold. Naruto gingerly touched his hair, frowning. "No? Maybe?"

"I don't think I could handle it." Sakura grimaced at the image. The idea of him in priestly robes, leading prayers and meditations, it made her shiver. He could barely stay still long enough for conversations, let alone for deep thoughts. "So that's out."

"Boooo." There was no bite to it. He laced his hands behind his head. "You know, it'll all work out."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him in confusion. The crickets chirped around them, a constant steady beat. "Why?"

"Even if my room isn't safe, there are all those secret gardens and stuff." Naruto gazed up at the sky, at the slowly setting sun. "That's how we met, right?"

Sakura remembered a young prince reaching out to her, his hand helping her up. "And we met there for years after." Sneaking around guards, always on alert—it had never been the most comfortable meetings but she treasured them all the same.

"Besides, you're smart and Sasuke's smart." Naruto puffed up his chest proudly. "If you two can't figure out something, no one can."

It was praise she didn't deserve. "I'm not that smart."

"You are," he insisted. "It doesn't matter where we meet, as long as we can." Looking ahead, he shouted, "You should have just come if you were going to wait anyways!"

Sakura followed his gaze to find Sasuke leaning against the palace walls. He grunted in response and she laughed.

Maybe he was right. It would all work out. As they all returned to his chambers, Sakura walking a few steps behind the pair, she smiled.

She had been wrong. Being a Visha Kanya had not stripped her right to have a family.


End file.
